


[Podfic] Triptych

by starduchess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doomed Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Relationships, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/pseuds/starduchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't married the girl for love, Tobias was the first to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Triptych

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Triptych](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262487) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 



> **Music Credit:** "Hazard" by Richard Marx, _Rush Street_ , 1991.
> 
>  **Podficcer's Notes:** First, thanks to Kelly_Chambliss for allowing me to record this fic. It's lovely and sad and I hope you like how I captured each of the characters. Second, thanks to my beta listener and the mods for their efforts in helping me get the podfic/podbook together. Third, the first part is in Tobias' POV and I tried to do a working class accent, but I'm afraid it turned out to sound more Backwater Southern with Britishisms. Please forgive. If you manage to listen through that part and like it, then bless you.

**Text:** [Triptych](http://archiveofourown.org/works/262487/chapters/411351)  
 **Author:** by kelly_chambliss  
 **Reader:** starduchess  
 **Cover Artist:** fire_juggler  
 **Beta Listener:** fire_juggler  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Ship:** Eileen/Tobias, Eileen/Sybill  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** some language, femmeslash sexual situations, domestic violence

 **Summary:** He hadn't married the girl for love, Tobias was the first to admit it.

 **Themes:** Leading Ladies

[MP3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/73988131/Triptych.mp3) [81 MB, 01:26:20]  
[Podbook](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/73988131/Triptych.m4b) [97 MB, 01:26:20]


End file.
